Fell In Love
by MCRightwing
Summary: Akiza never saw the point in many things, such as music and dancing. But that all changed when she came to visit Yusei one day. Please review.


Before I begin I need to point out a few things…

My computer broke and all my notes and chapters for The Dawn Of Nightwing and The Beast Inside were accidentally deleted. So now I have to re-remember all I had planed in my stories then I have to re write them on a different computer. Which will take awhile.

I just started job hunting so that has to be my priority right now. At least until I get settled in a job. But I have some free time, that's why I wrote this. And because I just watched Guardians of the Galaxy and got an idea for this fanfic, and if I don't write it now I'll forget it.

For the full experience listen to Fooled Around and Fell in Love by Elvin Bishop.

And on that note I hope this will make up for lost time.

Fell In Love

Akiza never saw the point in some things. It was the way she grew up in the Arcadia Movement. Things like movies, music, art, TV shows and even small things like ice cream and reading things other than what's written on her cards. That is… until she met Yusei.

Now she was a big fan of old movies like James Bond and the Marvel movies, she loves strawberry ice cream, and is in season 3 of an old hit show called Once Upon A Time, she is a huge fan of landscape art, and is a fan of Gothic Horror literature like Dracula and Frankenstein.

However she still had to learn the point of music.

And what a coincidence that she happened to visit Yusei in his garage listening to old music while working on his Duel Runner.

"Knock knock."

Yusei looked up.

"Hey, Akiza. What's up?"

He stood and took of his dirty work gloves. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled a remote and turned down the stereo.

"Not much. I was just in the neighborhood. Thought I'd say hi. You rebuilding your engine again?"

"Nah, I'm just tinkering. Nothing special."

Akiza nodded her head and started to listen to the song he was listening to.

"What's this?" She asked.

"Fooled Around and Fell in Love by Elvin Bishop. He's an old singer from like… a long time ago. Like before my parents were born."

Akiza was a little surprised that he mentioned his parents. He never did that.

"Wow." She said. "Never took you for an old music fan."

She then asked a stupid question. (At least it would be stupid to an outsider who didn't know her history.)

"What do you do with music?"

Yusei didn't even blink in confusion. He immediately deduced that she never really took an interest in music while growing up.

"Nothing. You just listen to it. Or you could dance."

Akiza looked down in shame.

She never really thought of dancing either.

Yusei looked at her with a sad look.

Then he decided to rectify the situation.

He walked up to her while turning the music back up.

Akiza looked up at him with a confused look when he got close to her.

He took her left hand slowly placed it on his right shoulder. He then placed his right arm at her waist.

"I don't know how to dance." Akiza said.

Yusei smirked "Then we'll just sway."

He gently slid his left hand into her right and held it up to shoulder height and started to sway left and right slowly.

Akiza looked down at herself to make sure she was going in time with him.

Then she looked up at his soul piercing eyes.

After awhile she lowered her gaze down to his lips and bit her bottom one.

Yusei took the sign and leaned down millimeter by millimeter with his head tilting to the left.

Together the closed their eyes halfway but stopped when the sides of their noses touched.

They stared into each others half closed eyes.

Then she freed her hand and cupped the marked side of his face while he placed his hand gently on the back of her head.

Then came the closing of the eyes for both of them.

She leaned her head up and he leaned his head down until their lips met in the middle.

The swaying stopped and so did the whole world.

Kissing was another thing she never really thought of. But now it was the only thing that would be in her mind after this. Just her and Yusei kissing until the end of their days. That's all she wanted to do. She didn't care if she died from lack of air, she wanted to kiss him and never stop.

But her mind soon recognized the lack oxygen it was getting and made her pull back.

Their lungs must've been in sync because he had to pull back before he started to lose brain cells.

She kept her eyes closed for a few seconds after they pulled their heads apart.

And she was smiling.

Yusei opened his eyes first and looked down at Akiza's blissful face.

She slowly opened her eyes and saw Yusei with his face still close to hers.

She breathed out a shaky breath while still smiling.

"That's another thing you can do with music." He said.

She closed her eyes half way.

"Do it again."

Yusei chuckled and did as she requested, this time bringing both hands to her head with his left hand still at the back of her head but with his right hand on her cheek this time.

Akiza gripped the straps of Yusei's traditional tank top and pulled him closer into her.

Once he was she put one hand on the lower part of his neck and her other hand on the back of his hair, deepening the kiss.

And finally the last thing she discovered that day (with Yusei's help) was...

She fell in love.

The End.

These two are the best couple in the whole Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise. In my opinion.

I hope you enjoyed it and I hope this makes up for being gone for so long. I promise I will get back to my stories as soon as I can. I'll probably finish Dawn Of Nightwing first. I remember being close to finishing that. The Beast Inside… that'll take awhile. But I will get to it as soon as I can.

But until then…

I hope Faithshipping will keep you guys happy for now.


End file.
